That one day that changed it all
by iibitex3
Summary: Now why would a put a summery if I want my ending to be a surprise. But I will tell you this...rated T for implied sexual themes.


**A/N: Hey this story was for a contest by SlytherinPrincessForEver-xxx (I missed the deadline T.T) But yeah still read and review. As always Harry Potter and all of its characters will always belong to J.K. Rowling. Why? Because she is a super powerful ninja. So now I present you with my story.**

He turned over in his bed onto his back, careful not to make too much noise. The full moon shone light into the small square bedroom. The room was fairly simple, a mattress, a night stand, a dresser, and some boxes piled in a corner. A light wind blew into the room through the open window making goosebumps arise on his pale skin. His head fell to his right side and his eyes focused on the outline of female shoulders next to him and brown hair in a messy bun. Slowly and silently he got out of bed and made his way towards the window but not before grabbing something from the nightstand on his side of the bed. The muggle street of London below was unusually quiet. A single street lamp flickered on and off and a few cars drove on the road. He looked back to the bed and noticed the steady breath of the sleeping figure. He looked at the small blue velvet box in his right hand. He crossed his arms and thought back to two years ago.

_An eighteen year old boy walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, his tie was undone and hung around his neck, the first buttons of his white button up shirt were opened, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his suit jacket hung on his forearm. He just came from his hearing and was found innocent. He sat down at one of the tables outside of a small caf__é and picked up one of the menus. A few minutes later he was greeted with a pair of legs. His eyes traveled up the legs to the edge of the short skirt passed the stomach to the chest and finally to the face. His mouth opened in surprise and awe. She was more beautiful then he remembered. _

"_May I take your order?" she asked._

_His eyes blinked at the honey sweet voice._

"_May I help you?" she asked again but this time she looked up and gray eyes met brown eyes._

_They stared at one another in awkward silence before he motioned for the chair opposite him. Cautiously she sat down and studied his features. His hair was no longer submerged in gel but was now styled naturally; his once scrawny frame was replaced by a toned muscular one, and his harsh grey eyes were soft. He did the same and carefully studied her. Her old bushy brown hair was now soft and shiny and in loose curls, her features were defined more than usual, the white collared shirt hugged her curves and the faint color of a black bra showed through, her legs were tanned and toned and looked sexy in the short black skirt, and her brown eyes seemed less strict then before._

_It was obvious there was tension between the two because two awkward minutes turned into five and five turned into ten. Finally he spoke._

"_So how's life?"_

"_Fine," she said, "how about yours?"_

"_Fine."_

_The conversation ended, to some it may seem like the tension was still there but they both knew an accomplishment was made. He lifted his arm to look at his gold watch but noticed his mistake a second too late. He looked up and saw her staring at his forearm but she looked away quickly. He stood up and grabbed his coat and left without saying anything._

_The next day he went back to the café but this time he wore a sweater. He sat down in the same seat and waited for her to come. Eventually she did and they talked._

_He did this again the next day._

_And the next._

_He learned a lot of things about her. She no longer had a boyfriend, she was training to be a healer, and she got her parents back. He told her that he was innocent now and that his father had disowned him, and that he wanted to go out on a date with her. _

_One date turned into two, two turned into three, and he asked her to be his girlfriend. That was the night._

_After dinner they went to her house. What was supposed to be a simple goodbye changed into passionate kissing. She pulled him inside and shut the door behind her. They only made it halfway when clothes flew all over the place. Moans and screams were heard through the night; he woke up the next morning and was greeted by familiar brown eyes. Their relationship grew stronger after that._

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the creak of the bed. He looked towards the bed and saw her sit up. The straps of her shirt fell of her shoulders and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He stared in amusement as she stretched her arms above her head like a cat. She looked at the digital watch on the night stand and looked back at him.

"What are you doing up so early," she asked slurring her words a little because she was tired.

He clamped his hand around the box tighter trying to conceal it. "Nothing sweetheart."

He walked back towards the bed and kneeled in front of her kissing her deeply.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Can you believe it's been two years he asked?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and ruffled her hair.

"I know crazy huh? Today is the day we met two years ago," she said with a satisfied sigh.

She walked pass him and looked out the window and when she turned around she was greeted by his kneeling figure. His right knee was down and his left was up, in his hands he cupped a small box that held a shining ring. She paused and blinked.

"My timing isn't always the best," he started saying, "but I feel that this is the perfect time to tell you I love you. And that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She brought a hand to her mouth and tears streamed down her face, "Yes," she said.

He slipped the ring on and put the box on the night stand and picked her up. Both of them falling onto the bed. They faced one another and smiled.

"I love you Draco," she said.

"Words cannot describe my feelings for you Hermione," he said.


End file.
